


자다 (sleep)

by 96miju



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, jeno - Freeform, jeno is caring and sleepy, renjun - Freeform, renjun is precious, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96miju/pseuds/96miju
Summary: where renjun is afraid of the storm and jeno ends up cuddling him, that's it, that's the fic





	자다 (sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> fluff because jeno and renjun are so cute  
> stan nct dream

It’s a stormy Wednesday night and everyone is fast asleep in the dreamies dorm everyone but one, renjun. 

Renjun really wasn’t the one for storms, actually he really hated them, ever since he was a kid. hated the loud rain against the building, the scary lightning and thunder, and the rough winds that would make the trees lightly bang against the windows. 

So this is why renjun is currently in the living room bawled up rocking back and forth on the couch trying to wait out the scary storm they had nothing in particular for their schedule tomorrow but still all renjun wanted to do was sleep and not be scared anymore 

“god I’m so pathetic” renjun suddenly whispers to himself whimpering when a loud thunder rumble comes from the sky 

That is when he hears a door being open from his shared room already knowing who it was, he looks up anyways quickly wiping any tears that may have escaped. 

He’s looking up at a sleepy jeno who is rubbing his eyes who of course has just woken up. god renjun would’ve thought he looked so cute if it wasn’t for another loud thunder rumble making him lose any thoughts other than being scared. 

Jeno still looking at him, holds out his hand and says in a tired voice 

“come on, let’s go to bed”

Renjun hesitantly taking Jeno’s slightly bigger hands in his, and they fall right back into there routine, jeno would come out to find his roommate bawling and scared to death of the storm, he then would come get him, taking him back to his bed and cuddling him till renjun would peacefully fall asleep so that’s what they do 

They walk hand in hand in to their shared room. jeno getting in first, moving over to make room for the smaller boy securely wrapping his arms around him as soon as he get in. making renjuns head lay on his chest, that’s when renjun breathes a sigh of relief he likes this, he likes falling asleep listening to jeno’s heartbeat feeling safe in his arms forgetting all about the scary storm or anything bad for that matter. He falls asleep quickly breathing softly and as soon as jeno hears this knowing the other is sleeping he kisses renjun’s temple whispering a small “good night” and falls asleep himself

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ! i cried writing the ending because it was so cute ugh


End file.
